One Fine Spring Day
by bypaular
Summary: Ayanokouji Kiyotaka, a student of Advanced Nurturing High School, has agreed to go on a date with another student, Ichinose Honami. This short story follows the happenings during this event.
1. Chapter 1 One Fine Spring Day

It has been three days since our first school year ended and spring vacation started. Most of the students were probably out in the malls strolling, hanging out, and relaxing. During this time, I mostly stayed in my room and cleaned up. Well, it's not like I have much to clean anyway. I stayed in mostly because I have nothing else to do.

I was laying in my bed, lost in thought when I heard a ping from my phone, signaling a message from one of the chat applications. It was from Haruka, in the Ayanokouji Group chat.

"You guys want to hang out tomorrow? I would like to try that ice cream shop which just opened up recently."

"That popular one? I heard many students have already tried it and I heard many positive reviews," Akito replied.

"However, I may have club activities tomorrow. How about in the afternoon?" he added.

"I'm free and have nothing else to do so I'll participate, I guess," Keisei immediately followed up.

It seems Airi has also read the messages but has not replied yet. She is taking her time replying it seems and checking out her schedule.

"I do have an appointment tomorrow but I'll try to catch up with you guys," I finally told them.

Within a few seconds, Airi replied. "I will participate as well."

"Okay, it's settled then. See you at the usual place tomorrow then. Good night!" Haruka finally ended the chat with that.

Not expecting to face a new predicament, I decided to make a move. I dialed Haruka's number and after a few rings she answered.

"Haruka, I have a favor to ask you," I said to her.

"Don't tell me…you're going on a date again tomorrow," she immediately replied, seemingly bored.

"Do I look that popular to you?"

"Don't undersell yourself like that, Kiyopon. At least somebody out there likes you, you know?"

"…"

I finally surrendered. Haruka has been slightly aware of some of my habits it seems like.

"What? So I'm right? So who are you going on a date with this time? Could it be…"

I tensed up as I wait for her to take a guess.

"…Horikita-san?" She finished with a teasing tone.

Off the mark.

"I'm not gonna answer that, and it's not a date," I retorted, evading her question. First of all, the person who I have an appointment with tomorrow is someone who has a bit more presence than Horikita. Furthermore, she's not the type who likes to hang out with friends in the first place.

"You're no fun, Kiyopon. Come on, tell me who is it? I helped you once before too right? You owe me at least that much." She snorted.

She has a point, I indeed owe her.

However, because of personal reasons I cannot afford to disclose such information. Some negotiations has to be done here.

"I will make it up to you some other time, Haruka. I promise."

"Well, if you go out of your way to deny me like that then I have no reason to press any further," she submitted. She didn't try to hide her disappointment in her voice. I felt bad, but I have no choice.

"I'm sorry. I will make sure to make it up to you next time. So here are the places that I'd like you to avoid tomorrow…"

I told her the places I planned to go to.

Doing this as a precaution bothers me a bit but it has to be done in this case. I don't know what will happen if Airi were to accidentally bump into us tomorrow.

"It's mostly settled then," I muttered after ending the call.

Once again drowning myself in my own thoughts, another personal message came in. It is from Ichinose Honami, first year class B. The person I'm meeting tomorrow.

"Good evening, Ayanokouji-kun. Don't forget, 11:00 am tomorrow." She added a happy emoji.

"Got it. See you then," I replied.

As to how this situation came to be, it started about three days ago, right when special exams ended, signaling the end to the school year.

(1)

I was walking back to the dorms as usual when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind a nearby tree.

"Ayanokouji-kun! Over here, over here!"

The owner of the voice, Ichinose Honami, came partly into view behind the tree. She was hiding for some reason.

Sending her a confused gaze, I raised my hand and walked slowly towards her.

"Hurry up!" she encouraged me further with a beaming smile, waving her hand.

"What is it, Ichinose?" This situation is starting to feel familiar once again. I looked back during that time in midwinter, we were also talking while hiding behind a tree.

"Ahaha, there's nothing to worry about, I just want to talk to you," she admitted.

So it's the same situation again. No wonder I was feeling some kind of déjà vu earlier. Only this time, it's a lot less cold.

I sat down beside her behind the trees.

"So…we finally finished our first school year, huh?" she started. I silently nodded my head.

"Personally, it was very tough and exhausting for me, you know? Given all the exams we had to go through."

She's not wrong. All these special exams that were given us were intended to test every aspect of being a student. There is a solid possibility that it will take its toll on some of the students.

Ichinose, however, despite saying that, is whispering excitedly with a bright smile. And that smile reached her eyes. I feel that she is truly happy for some reason from the bottom of her heart.

"It was indeed rough, and it's only going to be lot harder from now on I feel," I immediately replied, avoiding an awkward silence between us.

"That's true, isn't it? However, I and my class will be ready for it, since we've grown stronger too." She punched the air with her hand.

She has indeed grown a lot stronger. It's obvious just by looking at her.

"And that's because of you, Ayanokouji-kun," she said to me.

"As I've told you before, I only helped you a bit. It was you who overcame it yourself. It would be rather troublesome if you'll be overly grateful of me you know."

"Ahaha. I know, I know. Ayanokouji-kun really dislikes trouble, right? But I will still find some way to make it up to you."

"I look forward to what you have in store then," I replied, trying my best not to show any excitement.

"It's settled then! Let's meet up three days from now," her grin not disappearing from her face.

Oi. What does she mean by that?

"Ayanokouji-kun doesn't have anything to do during vacation, right?"

"It kind of hurts me when you assume things like that you know."

"Oops. Sorry, sorry. So you have something to do then?"

"No, I don't."

"See? There's no any other problems then. Let's go back, shall we?"

For some reason after inviting me out of the blue and never asking for my approval, she wants to hurry and go back as soon as possible.

This is quite unnatural and surprising from Ichinose because she is a person who considers her friends even before herself sometimes. She's a person with an honest and straightforward nature. So a selfish request like that is quite unexpected from her.

Keeping that in mind, we slowly walked back towards the dorm together.

(2)

So that's how I ended up in this situation. Since I've already compromised, I have no other choice but to go with Ichinose's plan. Besides, hanging out with a girl as beautiful as Ichinose couldn't be bad.

Any guy who is seen hanging out with someone as popular as her will obviously stand out conspicuously. Especially if it is someone from another class. Like me.

That's also exactly why I had doubts regarding this plan. Precaution also is a must with this kind of circumstance. But Ichinose quickly tried to extinguish my doubts.

"I know Ayanokouji-kun does not like to hang around with other people, so let's go to places where we can be alone together," that was what she sent me through a personal message earlier.

I felt grateful to her for considering my feelings like that. On the other hand, this seems more like a date now and frankly, it made my heart shake a little. But it would be rude of me to think of it as a date when Ichinose only intended to make up for helping her during her personal troubles.

With most of my worries gone, I finally closed my eyes and slept.

It was still early morning and I decided to have an early morning walk around the school campus. I saw some students who are natural early risers due to training for their own sports clubs. Athletes also have to sacrifice their own vacation for the sake of their club.

One of the students, Shibata Sou of Class B, drew closer as soon as he saw me.

"Good morning, Ayanokouji. Looks like you're an early riser as well. Are you looking to jog around the campus?" he asks me.

"I intend to just walk around. It seems you have it tough even during vacation," I told him, eyeing the club guys he is training with.

"Yeah. We have to keep up with training, or else our stamina won't improve. It's quite surprising though Ayanokouji. I saw your race against the former student council president. You might be actually be faster than some of the ones on the track and field team. No way faster than me though," he kept an air of confidence around him through his smirk.

"I just have a quick feet, that's all. There is no way I'm faster than better trained guys like you."

"Right? It's not too bad though. We still plan to hang out as a class together later. So that is something to look forward today."

"The whole class B?" I asked in confusion. "Is everyone gonna be present?"

"Probably most of us will be there, but Ichinose declined. We thought it was odd, and it actually feels not quite right when she's not there, but everyone has already agreed and Ichinose informed us too late to adjust. So we just have to continue with the plan."

"Did she tell you why she declined?"

"She said she has some important things to do that she can't do anything about."

"I see. I think you have to go back now," I said to him while directing his attention towards the glares his club teammates are giving him.

"Oops. I have been slacking off. Bye for now, Ayanokouji." Shibata ran without further delay and went back to training.

So Ichinose chose to hang out with me rather than go with her classmates? I thought it was odd too, but I can't afford to ask her now. I hurriedly went back to the dorm and prepared myself to meet her.

(3)

Ten minutes before the specified meeting time I arrived at the place we agreed upon. Ichinose still has not arrived yet, so I stood there quietly while waiting for her. After a few minutes, I looked around to search for her figure and right on cue, she slowly appeared, drawing closer towards me.

"Hey, Ayanokouji-kun! Good morning," she paused. "Uhm…how long did I keep you waiting?" she asks me with an awkward smile.

"I arrived here just now," I replied. I didn't intend to be wary, but after what I learned this morning, it's kind of hard not to.

It's also a lot harder now because of another reason.

Ichinose showed up wearing a simple but beautiful white dress befitting of spring and a small sling bag. I can't claim to have a sense of fashion, but I feel that it suits her perfectly. I also realized she smells of fresh spring flowers upon drawing closer. I felt my heart shake up a little but I don't think I showed it in my facial expression.

She stared at me for a moment. Did she notice?

"Shall we go then?" she finally asked.

We proceeded to walk around the campus and went to the places we planned to visit. We first went to the aquarium and spent quite some time there. Ichinose seems energized talking about the fishes and the ones that she admires.

"Look, Ayanokouji-kun. Look at that clownfish!" she slightly tugged at the shoulder part of my shirt as she pointed to it.

The clownfish was directly facing us and it seems to stare at us right back through the aquarium glass wall.

"Ahaha. He said you should be a lot happier, Ayanokouji-kun," she tells me.

"You think so? I didn't quite realize you could understand the language of the fishes."

"That's right, that's right. But no one else should be aware of this. It will be our own little secret," she added.

"I will do my best to keep your secret hidden," I said, staring back at her.

"Thanks, Ayanokouji-kun…" she paused. "If you also have something you want me to keep secret, I will also keep it for you."

Not expecting that follow up, I stared back, looking directly in her eyes. I feel that there is no ulterior motive in her words.

"I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" She lightly scratched her cheek, smiling.

I thought it over for a moment. "When that time comes, Ichinose, I will also let you keep it."

"Honami."

"Hmmm?"

"Just call me Honami. All my close friends do that. I don't mind if you do that too."

We started walking back towards the exit. "But since we're friends that has a special status of getting to keep each other's secrets, can I call you Kiyotaka-kun too?"

I feel like that does not make a lot of sense, but since I don't really mind, I just ignored it. However, I'm starting to feel the atmosphere between us gradually tense up, so maybe I'll try to tease her a bit to ease the tension.

"Even my classmates don't call me like that, you know?"

"I-is that true? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm kidding. I don't mind you calling me by my first name, Honami."

"…I realize you're quite a meanie, Kiyotaka-kun. Ahaha, I'll get you back someday for teasing me." She sticks her tongue out.

"I realize my mistake. Please take care of me from now on."

"Girls don't easily forget, Kiyotaka-kun. I will take my time thinking of your punishment, and when I do-"

She stopped as both of our eyes stared at each other.

"…I'll let you know…" she said, her voice decreasing into a whisper, her eyes still fixed on me.

An awkward silence befall us but Honami quickly recovered. "Anyway, don't you feel hungry, Kiyotaka-kun? I figured we could eat our lunch right about now if it's ok with you."

"I was actually about to ask. Let's go then?" I offered.

Without further ado, we walked towards the restaurant just in time for our scheduled lunch reservation.

We waited a few minutes as our ordered food gets delivered to our table. Honami has been staring again at me since we sat down.

"You have a question, Kiyotaka-kun, but you're not asking me. Perhaps, do you feel uncomfortable being with me?" she asked with concern.

Honami is quite sharp. So she has already noticed earlier.

"Sorry. I actually found out that Class B also plans to hang out today," I admitted.

"So you're wondering why I'm hanging out with you today instead of them?"

"Yeah. Sorry for not asking earlier."

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't need to be so tense you know? We are friends with a special status of being able to keep each other's secrets, remember?"

Shouldn't you be telling that to yourself too, Honami?

"Anyway, that is precisely why I chose today to hang out with you. My classmates will be hanging out together, so there is less chance that we'll run into them, right? I'm trying my best to consider your situation here, that's right, that's right."

I feel like it sounded more like an excuse but I ignored it.

"I still kind of feel bad denying you the opportunity to hang out with them."

"We always can see each other in the classroom anyway, so there's no problem." her smile shone even brighter now. "Let's eat before our food gets cold."

We filled our stomachs to our heart's content. The food in this restaurant is famous among students for being top class, so we ate silently.

"That was delicious," Honami exclaimed after exiting the restaurant. I silently nodded in agreement.

"As planned, let's go to the gift shops, Kiyotaka-kun," Honami said, once again dragging me along with her. "Do you have something in mind that you want me to get?" she proactively asks.

"Let's see," I pretended to think about it seriously. "How about a hairclip?" I asked, teasing her once again.

"Surprisingly, you have a bit of bad manners, don't you?" she showed me her sarcastic smile.

"I'm sorry again for being cheeky," I answered, keeping my facial expression normal.

"Well, what would you do if I really get you one? Would you use it?"

"I'll accept something else. Please forget about it."

"If you say so," she paused as she smiled contentedly. Then she quickly makes a serious facial expression. "Hey, Kiyotaka-kun…"

"What is it, Honami?"

"Thank you."

"I already told you, didn't I? I'm not-"

"Still, thank you," she presses further. "Every time I needed not just a friend, but someone to rely on. You were there. You're the reason I could stand mostly on my own now. You're the reason I was able to muster the courage to take the first step. I was able to properly move on while still facing my past head on."

We both stopped in our tracks and stood still, facing each other.

"You might find it troublesome, but I really can't help myself from being overly grateful to you. I'm sorry, Kiyotaka-kun." She's looking down now, at the ground before her, unable to face me.

"That's why, especially today, you are the most important person that I'd like to talk to," she faces me once again. "Kiyotaka-kun…when the time comes that you too loses sight of yourself, you can rely on me. I will support you whatever way I can. I will help you…just like how you always helped me," she finished.

For a few seconds, I could not find the words to answer her.

I just looked into her eyes, trying to discern if her words are truly genuine.

I could not find a hint of hesitation. This girl, Ichinose Honami, true to her reputation, is as honest as ever. I found myself foolish for even doubting her in the first place.

"I will take you up on that offer then." I finally found the words to blurt out.

"Is it okay for us to take a little detour?" I continued, while extending my right hand, which holds a handkerchief.

Honami accepts it. "Go lead the way then. I'll follow," she said as she wipes the tears that have started to form in her eyes. "Thank you."

We both found ourselves walking by the lake. It's already mid-afternoon and the surroundings is very quiet. We sat down on a bench, facing the body of water.

The stagnant water before us did not make a sound. Neither did the two of us at first. We both chose to take in our surroundings to start.

Finally, a soft sound by the passing spring wind gets caught by our ears.

"Say, Honami, if you were to choose between your closest friend's interest and your own personal interest, which would you prioritize first?"

"That is a difficult question. I think in the past I would answer that I'd like to consider my friends first without hesitation but nowadays I'm starting to think that I'd like to consider my own interests too…do you think I'm being greedy?"

"No, that's not being greedy, that's being reasonable."

She fell silent. "Say, in a situation where prioritizing your own interests might be harmful or detrimental to your friends, what would you do?"

Honami took a deep breath. "I will just have to accept that I can't do everything and that there are inevitable circumstances where the ones dear to me will be put in a disadvantageous position. What's important is that I make my decisions with no hesitation or regrets so that I will hurt other people less."

"You really have changed, Honami."

"And who do you think helped me with that?"

I just wanted to help you a bit for my own benefit. I wanted to think like that but that's not the only reason. "Our classes do have a relationship of cooperation in the first place. It is natural for us to help Class B a bit."

"Ahaha, that's true, isn't it?"

We stayed there for a few more hours until sunset, sharing some gossip while wasting the day away.

"I had fun today, Kiyotaka-kun." Honami said, facing me.

"If you need someone to hear you out, just let me know. I'll be there right away," I replied.

"I feel comforted hearing that. What if I need you to hear me out tonight, then? Will you come to me?"

"Why not let me hear it out here right now?"

"You really only spew logical answers, Kiyotaka-kun. Always calm and quiet. You're really like a senpai."

I feel like that was her complimenting me, but I can't really say it's entirely true.

For example, right now, I am not calm.

Looking at Honami's face being lighted by the sunset, I can feel some kind of radiance and warmth emanating from her. Her smile is unwavering, her eyes begging to be trusted. Somehow, there's a feeling that if I let myself get swept into her gaze, the sensation of the cold, hard walls of the White Room seems so far away. All those years, I feel they can all be burned away.

I have no evidence. It's just a premonition.

The existence known as Ichinose Honami, is a way for me to overcome my own defects, I have a feeling that this is the case. Just staying by her side, I am experiencing changes within myself. Arriving at this realization, I turned to her.

"I don't mind hearing you out tonight if you want."

Having said that, I stood up. "However, you're the one who will have to come to me. You're the one asking for a favor here right?"

For the first time today, Honami was not able to control her emotion and lets her reddened cheeks show.

"I-If you're really worried about that, I will come to you. I definitely will." She took another deep breath and stood up as well.

We slowly walked back to the direction of the dorm.

"Hey, what do you think of Horikita-san, Kiyotaka-kun?"

"She's one of my first friends and my neighbor."

"That's a quick answer. How about Sakura Airi-san?"

"She's also a friend."

Honami never stopped asking me other questions on the way back.

"Then…what about me, Kiyotaka-kun? W-what do you think of me?" she finally asks.

I fell silent for a moment.

I then picked up my pace to get ahead of her and left her a bunch of words.

"I'll leave that up for you to decide."

I sensed her stopping for a moment behind me, but I never looked back. I continued walking.

"Wait, Kiyotaka-kun!"

She frantically catches up to me and slowed down once she reached my side.

"Take my hand."

I did not answer her.

"Please take my hand, Kiyotaka-kun." She casually extends her hand towards me, waiting.

Still, I didn't answer.

"Take me."

"…"

"You told me to decide, right? I'm doing that right now."

There is an unwavering force in her statement, yet she's holding back tears. After mustering up the courage needed to ask that final question, she was able to step forward on her own two feet.

I turned to face her. I observed her soft light pink hair which flows down her back and her gentle facial features. Her eyes once again, begging to be trusted.

This girl, Ichinose Honami, a girl from another class, an existence that is supposed to be detrimental to our class' rise to the top, lets herself cross unmarked and unspoken boundaries to offer herself to me.

"That may be so, but we're next to the dorm."

I then spoke of the words that I deemed unimaginable to come out of my mouth. It might have come from somewhere else besides my gut.

"I don't mind doing it in my room instead."


	2. Chapter 2 - Day of Mishaps

First day of the semester. One year inside this institution known as Advanced Nurturing High School has passed and we are officially second years. A lot of things happened during that time but it's time to turn over a new leaf.

I, Ichinose Honami, second year class B, am looking forward to new challenges that await us this year. It is very important for our class to make significant improvements so that when the third year comes, we will have a more solid shot at overtaking class A and then graduate.

However, not all things happen as I expected.

I never expected to tackle such unique challenges for us this past year. I never expected to struggle heavily against the other schemes. I never expected for my own personal being to be tested to such extent. But most importantly…

I never expected to experience one significant perk that youth brings. I never expected to fall in love.

That's right, I was able to experience this feeling called "love". I wondered what even that was before I entered this school. How can one feel excitement at seeing someone every single day? How can one look forward to going to school despite knowing hard times are approaching? How can one worry over someone so much that you sometimes forget worrying over yourself? I worry about my classmates a lot, but somehow, I couldn't put it quite well in words, but this feeling is different. It didn't make sense logically, so I didn't understand how even a person could reach that point.

That's how I knew. When I couldn't exactly explain certain things logically.

And this person I fell in love with was a person I didn't expect to fall in love with as well. But that's just how it goes.

Not all things happen as I expected.

And so, as I step outside the elevator into the dorm lobby, I inhaled a little bit more deeply and let it out a moment later. Grasping firmly the strap of my school bag with my right hand, I walked towards the dorm entrance.

"Going to school now, Honami-chan? Let's go together!" a familiar voice said behind me.

I looked back at the direction of the voice. "Good morning, Chihiro-chan! Sure, let's go."

I stayed silent after that, because secretly I was hoping to catch that guy so we can go to school together. Looks like I won't be that lucky today.

"Honami-chan is deep in thoughts early in the morning, is something bothering you?" Chihiro asked worryingly.

I shook my head as I realized the abnormality of my actions and put on a smile. "Ah, nothing, Chihiro-chan! Sorry for worrying you. I was just thinking about some student council chores to do today."

"I'll always worry about you Honami-chan. You know that, don't you? We're second years already and time flies so fast, so I'm hoping we can get more time together."

Ah. Eh?! Realizing the meaning behind her words, I look towards the front in panic and avoided eye contact. Chihiro-chan has those feelings for me too. I remembered when she confessed to me all about it last year. My feelings for Chihiro-chan will always be that of friendship, almost a sisterly bond. It's the same for all my classmates as well.

I'll have to find a way to talk to her about this.

But for now, the school building is looming in front of us and several heaps of students are also walking in the same direction as us. Brushing the topic aside, I saw a few of my other classmates entering the school so I waved my hand and called out to them.

"Good morning, Kanzaki-kun!"

"Good morning, Ichinose-san," Kanzaki-kun replied as he walked with the same pace as he had before.

"Good morning, Mako-chan!" I said to the other student walking past.

"Good morning too, Honami-chan! You're full of energy in the morning as expected."

"Ahaha, that's just how I am. See you in the classroom," I happily replied to her.

"You got your energy back. I'm glad Honami-chan. Let's go," Chihiro-chan dragged me by my bag strap happily. I couldn't help but go along with her.

As I was getting dragged by Chihiro-chan, I briefly caught a glimpse of someone walking alone and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Ayanokouji-kun. Ah, no. Ayanokouji Kiyotaka-kun. Second year, Class C. Although I've heard that they lost to Class A, so they will probably go back to being Class D at this point.

In the few seconds that I got a glimpse of him, I was able to see his usual blank face. I stifled a smile and continued to walk past.

Seeing him reminded me once again of what happened this past vacation.

I was able to have some time together with him. We talked about this past year, what his thoughts are about it and what are our plans are moving forward. But more importantly, I was able to convey to him my true feelings.

That I don't treat him as just any other student. That I want him to take me by his side as much as possible. We were friends with a special status of getting to keep each other's secret, but now it's a bit different.

That day, he held my hand and assured me of his protection. It was the first time that I felt my heart soar to the skies and flew. I felt happy. I felt free. Most importantly, I feel naked.

Naked to the fact that I was growing, and changing.

I couldn't forget that experience. But it's more accurate to say that I don't want to forget it.

He was the reason I was able to do this much. I feel a lot stronger and I feel that I will be able to lead my class better from now on. Kiyotaka-kun has given me such courage.

Which is the exact reason that I am currently walking confidently towards my classroom, ready to face whatever challenges come. I arrived at my seat and put down my bag.

Right on cue, but quite stumbling and clutching her head, Hoshinomiya-sensei entered the classroom.

(1)

I woke up feeling slightly different than the other past days when I wake up and prepare for school. There's somehow a feeling of excitement within me, despite the fact that our class will probably be demoted back to Class D. After I performed my daily morning routine, I timed my exit from the dormitory just in time for that someone to exit the building as well. I was about to enter the elevator when I suddenly remembered about something that I have forgotten to bring. I quickly hurried back to my room to retrieve the item, only to discover that the elevator just passed our floor and has just arrived at the lobby. I pressed the down button and waited a few more seconds for the lift.

Having my planned exit from the dormitory foiled by my own blunder, I walked towards the school in total silence. From a distance, I can hear briefly the sound of excited voices as they greet each other in courtesy. I recognize them as students from second year, Class B. And amongst them, a single figure entered my sight and I looked briefly in her direction.

The girl is walking happily with her classmate named Chihiro. I focused my attention on her face and I remembered our encounter this past vacation. The feeling and realization that I had back then when we were talking in front of the lake all came back in a wave of something that resembles excitement.

The feeling of hope that somehow, someway, this girl will tell me all about my own shortcomings and help me overcome them. The feeling of need of her existence by my side to do so. In a brief moment of solitude, I did a double take. Her long pink hair flows along her entire back while clutching a seemingly heavy school bag. This girl is my friend from Class B, their class representative Ichinose Honami.

Although, our relationship is a bit more different than that now.

I continued to walk in silence, masking my presence with those of the other people walking past when I noticed Honami was about to lay her eyes in my direction. I looked down by reflex, pretending not to notice her gaze and to avoid unnecessary attention.

She was dragged by her classmate Chihiro away.

Upon arriving, I walked towards a different direction than the class B students, entered my own classroom, and was greeted by an obviously familiar face by now.

"G-good morning, Kiyotaka-kun…" Airi greeted me with a flustered facial expression.

"Good morning, Airi." I replied back.

I walked past Haruka and was greeted as well. "Good morning, Kiyopon. Long time no see?" she asks me with an apparent sarcasm.

"Good morning, Haruka. Yeah, I think so." I kept my usual facial expression normal and walked towards my seat. I caught just a brief glimpse of Kei looking at me as I put down my bag and sat.

Chabashira-sensei casually walks inside the classroom with a stiff expression.

"As you may already know, due to your loss in the previous special exam, you are demoted back to Class D at the start of this year. But don't worry, since you still have a chance at redeeming yourselves this year. Welcome to your second school year, everyone." And she immediately started homeroom.

There's not a lot of activities this morning since the year has just started. It was nearing lunch time so I grabbed my phone and sent a short message to Honami. I quickly pocketed my phone back after.

"Let's have lunch together, Kiyopon," Haruka invited me out. Airi is standing beside her, expecting my approval.

"I have to go to the library first, so just go ahead without me." I told them. Airi failed to hide her disappointment upon hearing my decision but she quickly followed after Haruka to have lunch.

Once their figures disappeared from view, I reached inside my bag and took out the item that I had nearly forgotten earlier. I casually put it in my pocket and came out of the classroom.

Not towards the library, but somewhere else.

I picked up my pace to not waste too much time.

(2)

Just a soft ping from my phone was the only signal I needed to head out of the classroom. Clutching a thick, square-shaped object wrapped in a small bag in one hand, I read the message Kiyotaka-kun sent me and a wave of excitement rushed over me.

"See you at the rooftop," the message said. Putting back my phone in the pocket of my skirt, I walked towards the direction of the stairs. I took 3 steps when I was stopped by a voice yet again.

"Going to lunch, Honami-chan?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmmm. Yes, Chihiro-chan. It is lunch time after all," I told her, trying not to show my panic.

"Let's go together!" she immediately grabbed my arm.

I certainly don't mind having lunch with Chihiro-chan, but today there is someone else more important that I want to be with. "Uhm…ugh…Chihiro-chan, I'm sorry I-"

"Honami."

Both Chihiro and I stopped at the sound of a mature but also quite familiar voice. It was Asahina Nazuna-senpai, third year Class A.

"Miyabi told me to ask for you to come and go fetch some papers for the student council."

My spirit immediately dropped at the sound of that. I was hoping to have some time together with Kiyotaka-kun but it seems like a few things will not go my way today.

"Looks like we won't be able to have lunch together, Honami-chan."

"Looks like it, Chihiro-chan. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go do the student council matters and get it over with for now." Chihiro-chan immediately left after that.

I was about to send a message to Kiyotaka-kun when Asahina-senpai walked past me and whispered, "Go have lunch with whoever you want. Miyabi doesn't have tasks for you to do yet," she winked.

Realizing what she has done, I bowed my head to her slightly. "Thank you, Asahina-senpai, I'll be going now."

"Oh, and another thing Honami."

I looked back at her once again. "Tell Ayanokouji-kun he owes me one." She winked and immediately left.

I can't help but feel flustered as I saw her off for a moment. I took my cue and went hurriedly towards the stairs.

(3)

It has already been a few minutes since I arrived at the rooftop. As expected, almost no one comes here especially during lunch time. Students would rather spend their time in the cafeteria and other places more suitable for having lunch. I found a comfortable spot and sat in silence.

A few minutes passed and I was about to send Honami a message when the doors to the rooftop opened. Honami entered the rooftop, looked around briefly, and found me sitting, waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late, Kiyotaka-kun, I had to get away from my classmates, you see."

"I wasn't waiting that long. You can sit wherever you want."

"Okay, but where do you want me to sit, Kiyotaka-kun?" she pressed.

I looked at her for a moment and showed her my version of a scowl. I pointed to the spot immediately beside me.

"Roger!" She walked towards exactly where I pointed, right next to me. It felt cramped all of a sudden.

I looked at her as she sat. I accidentally got a glimpse of her thighs as she settled herself down next to me and I looked away.

"What's the deep breath for?" she asked.

"Nothing. Maybe I was just tired," I answered.

"You must be hungry. Here, I brought you your lunch box. I must admit though that I'm maybe just average and not that good yet at cooking. I'm just following recipes that I looked up on the internet," she extended her hand that is holding the box.

"It's fine, Honami. You don't have to worry about it. I'll take it," I said as I stretched out my hand to her and grabbed the wrapped box.

"Before that, let me give you something first." I told her. Reaching inside my pocket, I brought out the small item encased in a small square-shaped box.

Honami reached out and opened it. "A hairpin? Do you intend to make fun of me, Kiyotaka-kun?"

"That is not my intention, you know. It's just that, I thought it would fit you nicely."

I've thought about buying this item when I was visiting the mall.

"I wanted you to accept this as a proper sign of moving forward from your past. But if you're not satisfied with it, then it's fine for you not to accept it."

Honami looked at me, her lips slowly forming a smile from her previous look of confusion.

"I'll take it." She grabbed the box with her hand. As she did so, she unexpectedly leaned forward and planted her lips on my cheek.

The soft sensation of her lips left as soon as it had come.

The first kiss of my life just happened within a few seconds. I have always wondered how those kinds of experiences felt and now that it occurred to me first hand, I now have an idea why most people long for such a thrilling experience. It also came from Honami, a girl most boys would probably kill to receive a kiss from.

It took me a few seconds to gather myself together once again and I unwrapped the box and checked out the content. Honami said she was just average, but I wonder how will the lunch box look if she improves. This is above average no matter how I look at it. At the very least it's better than the cafeteria food.

"Itadakimasu."

I grabbed the chopsticks and started to dig in. I took a big portion of the food for good measure.

I can feel Honami staring next to me as I slowly brought the chopstick to my mouth. I took a bite, anticipating the delightful flavor of the food that she prepared for me.

The flavor I anticipated never came.

Yeah, somehow you were wrong, Honami. You're not just average. This is somewhere below that.

"It's the first time I see you flinching, Kiyotaka-kun," she looked down at her own lunch box which she has yet to touch. "As I thought, I'm no good at cooking after all." She finally said, sounding defeated.

I don't remember flinching as she said, but I continued chewing on the food I was given and in a few minutes, the lunch box was finally empty.

"Here, juice. You might need it now. Haha uhm, are you okay?" she asked hesitatingly. I get the feeling that she is trying not to laugh.

I gulped down the juice in a hurry. "Honami, do you have plans this weekend?" I asked her.

"Eh? Ah, probably nothing for now. Why did you ask?"

"I can't claim to be good enough in cooking, but I think it's interesting, so I don't mind if we go and learn it together."

She stared at me curiously. Her eyes seemingly shone for a second there, but it disappeared the next moment. She looked down once again. "You really have a way of doing things, Kiyotaka-kun. I can't explain it myself, but you have a certain way of assuring people. I'll be more than happy to learn with you." She scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"That's fine, but let me ask you one last thing." I slowly closed the lunch box and wrapped it once more. "What are you gonna do about your own lunch box?"

"Eh?!"

She stared back at me, shocked.

(4)

As advised, Honami went down the stairs first and then a few minutes later, I followed suit. We agreed to go back to the dorm together today, but I imagine it will have to be something like meeting at the convenience store instead of in front of the school.

"You didn't go to the cafeteria, Kiyopon." Haruka said, with a questioning look.

"Ah, yeah I didn't. I was engrossed reading."

I was about to walk past when she stopped me once more. "I met Shiina Hiyori-san on her way back from the library. She told me she never saw you." She was looking at me intensely.

One second. Two seconds. Three. I was carefully thinking how to answer when Haruka's face suddenly turned into a teasing smirk. "Heeeeeeeh does Kiyopon have a girlfr-"

"No, I don't."

"Aaaaah, I envy Horikita-san." She burst out, smiling.

I walked back to my seat, fully aware of the icy daggers Haruka's stares are sending me.

Thinking about it, me secretly meeting Honami in the rooftop certainly raises doubt flags, so I really can't blame Haruka for questioning me. A woman's intuition is something that you can't take into account accurately no matter how much you prepare for a situation beforehand. It also doesn't help that Haruka is oddly sharp especially when it comes to these things. Add all of this together and I suddenly walk a thin rope here trying to make progress on my own personal business.

Also, is Honami really my girlfriend? Having lunch together secretly certainly helps the case, but as far as I'm concerned, there's no proper or formal agreement between us.

At the very least, not yet.

"Creep," my neighbor Horikita exclaimed beside me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Your version of a smile is creepy. Stop that this instant."

As soon as she said that, Mashima-sensei entered the room and started the class.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kindling Resolve

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing persistently. It's Saturday morning right now so I can't help but look at my phone with confusion. I looked at the clock and realized that it's just after 6 in the morning. Checking out the caller ID registered in my phone to see who could be calling at this time, I instantly recognized the 11 digit number. I picked up the phone after gathering my thoughts.

"What is it, Kei?" I didn't try to hide the laziness in my voice.

"I'm sorry for calling you at a time like this, Kiyotaka. Do you have time now?" Kei answered.

"Let's hear it," I simply answered back.

"I don't think I'd like to discuss this matter over the phone. Can we meet instead?" There's a hint of determination in her voice.

"Same meeting place then. Can you get there in 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Sorry again for waking you up like this." I can hear the guilt in Kei's voice.

"Don't worry about it. See you in 5 minutes." I ended the call.

Combing my hair briefly with my own fingers, I pocketed my phone and prepared to go out of the dormitory. I arrived at the meeting place just a few seconds before I saw Kei's figure arriving as well at the location.

"You might want to sleep longer. You look kind of terrible," I teased her to start, observing a bit of a dark circle surrounding each of her eyes.

"Don't you think you've been ignoring me this past week, Kiyotaka? What is wrong with you? Is there anything that I need to know?" Kei asked me all these questions in a barrage.

"Is that why you weren't able to sleep last night?" I answered.

I didn't miss the moment her lips formed a pout. "I've been hinting at you these past few days in the classroom and I also sent you several text messages. Of course I'll be worried."

I can see why Kei would do this. Of course I do have a reason for doing this, however it's best not to talk about it in this timing. I will have to deal with her rather sooner than later.

After all, a girl's feelings is something that should be taken care of properly. Especially if it's Kei.

"I understand. I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond right away, Kei. However it definitely doesn't mean that I'm ignoring you for real. It's just that, my actions are severely limited at the moment. But I will find a way to talk to you once the matters on my end are settled," I carefully chose my words to answer with.

"That's fine, but don't take too long, Kiyotaka. I still have things that I would like to discuss with you, you see."

"I still have time right now since you woke me up so early. Let's hear it."

"…"

"Is it hard for you?"

"Well, kind of…"

"Let's not force it then. See you on Monday. Take care, Kei." I turned towards the direction of the dorm.

"Please go out with me, Kiyotaka!"

Kei dropped the bomb that she's been holding this whole time. I turned back at her.

"It's fine, right? Hirata and I are no longer together. I've been thinking about it this whole time, but I just can't think of any other person who I feel safe with. Somehow, you've made me into this kind of person. I can't even think of anyone else but you. So…" she paused for a few seconds. I didn't dare to say something at this timing.

She closed her eyes firmly. "Please go out with me."

I looked at Kei with admiration. "You were able to find the courage yourself. I'm glad." I paused as I carefully chose my next words. "As you already know, this is the second time that I received a confession and to receive it from you, I feel happy."

Kei continues to look down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Going out with you was something that I considered in the past. However, doing so at this moment is a bit difficult for me."

"Do you have someone else in mind?"

"Yes, I do."

"Will you tell me who?"

"…"

"It's fine, don't answer it. In fact, just stay silent like that." Tears finally flow down her cheeks and she tried her hardest to wipe it all with her bare hands. "I'm going first."

She walked towards the dorm at her normal pace. Three steps later, she was running.

I stood in the same place, the cold morning breeze wrapping me in its fold.

_How befitting of me_, I realized.


End file.
